Strange Relationship
by Fire Kunai
Summary: "When love is suppressed, hate takes its place" A look of the shared world between the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter. *Meredith/Orsino vignettes*
1. I: Scrabble

**Strange Relationship**

**A collection of Meredith and Orsino drabbles.**

* * *

><p>I: Scrabble<p>

Summary: *Written for a Kink Meme* Orsino is bored with his late night paperwork and Meredith can't sleep. What is intended as a quick game of Scrabble leads to conflict.

* * *

><p>It was just another night in the Gallows.<p>

First Enchanter Orsino reached for his teacup, his mouth set in a frown as he poured over the various piles of paper laid out upon his desk. There were reports from the senior mage from every department, bills, requisitions for more supplies and stock, timetables for scheduled Harrowings and his personal favourite - an endless stream of complaints from both templars and mages alike. The elf released a heavy sigh and took a sip from the chipped cup, trying to make sense of the endless amounts of work that sat piled up on his desk. The Kirkwall Circle was truly fond of its paperwork. It was in such times that Orsino wished he had taken an assistant on after all like Meredith had recommended. The First enchanter had dismissed the idea (simply because it was hers) with a scoff, claiming that he would not pull an apprentice from their studies just to fill forms for him because he couldn't manage his time better . Now, as Orsino cast a weary glance at the endless flow of paper, he was somewhat regretful of the decision.

Orsino set the cup back down onto the ground dipped his quill into the bottle of black ink on his desk and carried on with the task at hand. His present state of mind did not help matters. He was exhausted. His hands hurt. His back was sore from sitting in a chair all day. His half-eaten dinner lay near his trinket box, long since gone cold. So frustrated was the First Enchanter that he was suddenly claimed by the desire to throw all his paperwork into a pile then set in on fire. The elf looked to up from his work. His staff lay in the corner of the room next to his coat rack – tempting him more than any fade demon. It was only through sheer willpower alone that prevented Orsino from curling his fingers around his staff and setting his work ablaze.

Though Orsino was engrossed in his work, he still picked up the sound of sound footsteps walking towards his office. Orsino narrowed his eyes in suspicion and tensed wearily. It was late in the Gallows, at least past midnight. He was fairly certain that very few people should have been wandering through the corridors except for the templars on nightshift duty.

The footsteps stopped outside his door then a small knock resounded against the oak wood.

Orsino straightened up in his chair. He could take comfort in the fact that a demon did not usually knock before entering.

Usually.

"Yes, come in."

The heavy door swung open to reveal the very last person that Orsino expected to see – Knight Commander Meredith Stannard, dressing in her evening wear and sporting a mug of something hot. Her blonde hair – usually covered by that scarlet hood – was free; the blonde curls were brushed out and made her look years younger. Olive green eyes widened at the sight of her. To see the Knight commander without her usual armour was about as surprising as seeing a Mabari hound walk about on its hind legs. She looked normal, softer and more human without her imposing angular armour.

He was fairly certain that she would have hit him for such thought.

Realising that he was staring, Orsino snapped his open jaw shut with an audible click and cleared his throat. He opted to be polite and not give her any reason to snarl and jump down his throat. He had enough of a headache already. "Good evening Meredith. I wasn't aware you were still up. Come in."

The blonde gave him a curt nod as she stepped into his office, looking frightfully out of place without her steel suit. "The same could be said for you."

Orsino gestured to the work on his desk with a distasteful scowl. "I'm trying to get this all squared away but as you can see, I am not having much success."

Meredith cradled her steaming hot mug in her pale hands. His sensitive elven sense of smell picked up the scent of milk and chocolate. His stomach growled in hunger and jealously. "How long have you been at this for First Enchanter?"

"Since sundown. I should not have left it all so late but with that Blight in Ferelden, everything just seemed pile up."

"You should have made a start on this sooner mage," the female scolded in her typical blunt fashion that was just so _Meredith._

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he knew it would likely provoke the female templar. It usually did. Provoking Meredith was about as safe as prodding a sleeping High Dragon in the eye. "No one knows that more than I do," Orsino replied as he ran a palm across his face, feeling the dents in his skin that aged prematurely due to his stressful job. For five years he had held down the position of First Enchanter and it seemed to age him more with each passing day. The mage leaned back in his chair and rested his cramped fingers upon his belly. "And why pray tell are you up so late?"

The woman took a sip before answering. "I simply cannot sleep. I have much on my mind." She looked distant for a moment as she cradled her mug

"Would you like to do my paperwork then. I feel as if I could sleep until the next blight," Orsino replied.

Meredith gave a snort. "Certainly not mage. This is your own doing," she replied with slight twinge of teasing in her voice. Had he not become so accustomed to reading the Knight Commander's tone, he would have missed it entirely. He gave a smiled. Some part of the mage could not believe that he and Meredith were having a fairly civil conversation. Perhaps he had fallen asleep at his desk and was merely dreaming.

"Well I grow tired of this. I need a rest," Orsino announced and straightened up in his chair. He was still in his robes, being too lazy to go up to his quarters to change, only to travel back down again to his office. He had grown to loath stairs almost as much as he loathed paperwork.

"You are a terrible slacker First Enchanter," remarked Meredith, swirling the remainder of her hot chocolate around in the mug.

The mage waggled his sore fingers at her. "Tell that to the cramp in my fingers Meredith. You may enjoy paperwork but I do not," he fired back, allowing himself a rare moment to be childish.

Sea blue eyes clashed with Olive green. "I enjoy paperwork no more than you do mage," she replied, the bite returning to her voice.

Orsino knitted his fingers together. Some part of his mind warned that he was prodding a hornet's nest and that he had to tread carefully when dealing the fractious Knight Commander but for once, he did not heed the warnings. "Indulge me a moment then. What do you enjoy then Meredith?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "I enjoy reading mage...and sparring. Word games where appropriate."

Orsino blinked in surprise. "Word games? Like Scrabble?"

Meredith shifted in her chair but held his gaze. For a moment, he was almost certain that he could see a light dusting of pink upon her cheeks. "Yes."

"Why?" Meredith and Scrabble was an image he had trouble conceiving. And the First Enchanter prided himself on his rather active imagination. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from laughing in her face.

The blonde threw him a filthy glare indeed. "Do I question you about your hobbies mage?"

"No no. I'm just...surprised." A smile swept across the First Enchanter's face. To say that he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. Perhaps they had some common ground after all. "You know Meredith, I'm certain that I have a Scrabble board somewhere. Would you care for a game?"

The templar's brow furrowed for a moment as if he had just asked her to dance naked for him. Orsino felt a prickle of annoyance. Did she always have to look at him such suspicion? Then, the guarded look in her eyes dulled and Meredith relaxed properly in the opposite chair. It was one of those fleeting, rare moments when the could be a fairly reasonable person. They were few and far between but they were known to happen.

"Very well mage. Just one game."

Orsino managed a weak smile and rose gracefully from his desk to dig around in the cabinet next to him. From amongst musty tomes and empty potion bottles, the First Enchanter withdrew a rather battered old box. He could see a guilty line of dust covering the surface of the case, a clear indication that he had not played Scrabble for quite some time. Orsino then reached for the Cumberland Dictionary and slapped in top of the Scrabble case. He was fairly certain that Meredith would accuse of cheating at least once so he wanted a dictionary close at hand to prove her wrong.

Or to throw at her face.

The elven mage settled back down in his chair and dipped his hand into the box for the Scrabble board. It was a bit old and battered – much like its owner – but was still in a useable condition. He shifted some paperwork aside and laid the board flat out on his desk. He then fished into the box for the little velvet green bag of letters and two letter racks. Orsino slid one to Meredith then held the bag up to the woman.

"Ladies first." He gave the bag of marble tiles a shake. They rattled in a friendly, inviting manner.

Meredith snorted (just as he expected she would) and fished out a handful of little marble tiles from the velvet sack, enough to fill up her tile rack. Olive green eyes watched her intently as she lined up the letters on her rack, searching for face for any indication that she had gotten a good hand of letters. When she looked up and caught his eye, Orsino reached into the bag and withdrew his own lot. He frowned at his letters. O, N, P, S, I, R. It was not a brilliant lot but it could have been worse. Carefully he placed the marble tiles upon the rack, mentally re-arranging the words. The mage looked to the templar. She had sat back in the chair opposite, arms folded and small smirk upon her face.

"Once again, ladies first."

"I dislike the saying. It is ridiculous."

Orsino gave a grin, eyes gleaming. "Are you suggesting you are not a woman Meredith?"

"Certainly not. It was simply invented for hesitant men to worm their way out of doing anything new first. Thus, 'ladies first' was invented," she fired back before reaching over and placing seven tiles neatly upon the board. She looked to him and smirked. Orsino often marvelled at just how smooth Meredith's skin was. The only age lines upon her face seemed to be dented near the corner of her eyes. He found it oddly suited. Meredith usually always had her eyes narrowed at someone in disgust – and it was usually him.

"Your move mage."

He glanced down at the board.

G-I-L-D

Orsino placed his own tiles down beneath Meredith's own word then steeped his fingers together.

P-R-I-S-O-N.

_Take that Meredith._

The blonde looked him, looking unimpressed. "Are you implying something mage?"

He gave a wolfish grin – the one he knew she _hated_. "Oh certainly not Meredith. Maker knows I would never dream of such a thing."

"That insolent tongue of yours will get you into trouble yet Orsino. Keep this up and I shall have you made tranquil," the woman replied though her eyes danced with amusement.

Orsino kicked the ball straight back into her court. "Do you feel it necessary to be such a cold blooded zealot Meredith?"

"Do you prefer your zealots warm blooded then mage?" The Knight Commander did not miss a beat.

"I would prefer them to not be zealots where possible," he remarked, his tone arched.

The blonde's face darkened considerably and for a crazed moment, Orsino thought she would reach across the desk and haul him out of his chair for a good beating. The mage could never be certain where Meredith's mood swings would take her. Her emotions lurched from one extreme to another like a human kaleidoscope. "I would have any other mage thrown in the brig for such disrespect," she snapped back.

The mage did not back down. "Then it is a blessing that I am not 'any other mage' then."

Meredith's formed a thin line of suppressed ire and she started rearranging her scrabble tiles upon the board. With his rage simmering, Orsino watched wordlessly as the female opposite arranged the marble squares carefully upon the board then sat back with smug smile upon her face.

B-A-L-D-I-N-G.

Had the First Enchanter been a bird, his feathers would have been ruffled beyond repair. As if to add insult to injury, it was a triple word score as well.

_Cow._

Orsino felt the mental bars around his temper strain. "That is low Meredith. You truly are some piece of work."

Meredith gave a snort. "So says the mage."

The mage ground his teeth together to prevent himself from lashing out again. Silence enveloped the pair. It was always silence after a verbal skirmish, as if they needed to take time out to refuel for the next battle. The First Enchanter almost laughed at his own metaphor. It really was not far from the truth.

The templar broke the silence first. She usually always did. Orsino had a theory that the female was uncomfortable with the concept of silence. "Word across the sea is that the Blight was ended a few days ago."

"Thank the Maker for that. I'm not entirely sure that Kirkwall could have handled any more refugees."

O-B-E-Y.

"I know a great many managed passage into the city. I am still investigating how they slipped past the nets."

Orsino winced. She got a double word score with that one. The mage reached into the bag and retrieved a few more tiles. "You should not be surprised Meredith. Desperate times called for desperate measures."

Ocean blue eyes scanned the board. "I am still looking into our Ferelden...guests and doing a head count."

"I imagine that many may return home now that the Blight is gone and a new king and queen have been crowned," Orsino remarked as he placed two tiles onto his previous word to create a new one.

I-M-P-R-I-S-O-N-E-D.

Meredith looked up at him, her mouth set in a hard frown; the one that sent shivers down his spine. "Would you return to your home had it been cursed with the Blight?" the blonde enquired as she reached into the Scrabble bag.

An eyebrow arched up Orsino's forehead. "Perhaps not."

O-B-E-Y-I-N-G.

"Then there is your answer mage. I cannot foresee these refugees returning to a Blighted land. No, we must keep a close eye on them."

"Surely your time would be better spent elsewhere. That is a matter for the City Guard," Orsino remarked, placing his letters down on the board.

U-N-R-U-L-Y.

"Not when some of these refugees are Apostates."

Orsino tensed and looked up sharply. "I thought you had rounded them all up Meredith?" he said, his tone questioning. He had seen if first hand - after all, the First Enchanter had been the one to find beds for every Ferelden Apostate brought to the Gallows.

D-E-F-Y.

"Not all of them. There is at least two in the city. One of the Hawke sisters is a mage I'm certain."

The First Enchanter looked down at the Scrabble board, chewing on his thoughts. So the young woman he had seen in Hightown had been a mage after all, the younger of the two Hawke girls. Orsino knew he had felt a pulse in his magic responding to another magical aura but it had disappeared so quickly that he thought he had imagined it. He had wanted to go back and get a closer look at her but the older Hawke sister had hurried the girl away and threw glance in his direction – her eyes screaming a warning.

A warning that he had heeded.

Orsino did not need _another_ angry female warrior trying to take his door down with a blade. One was more than enough.

"How can you be so sure?"

Meredith looked at the mage as if he had grown two extra arms before her very eyes. "I have been a templar for many years Orsino. That family is hiding something. I am more than certain of it. "

The mage swallowed the lump in his throat. "I am sure your suspicion is misplaced Meredith," he said, giving his tiles a shuffle around.

Meredith looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You would say that," she fired back, her tone as icy as the Frostback mountains as she snapped down her scrabble tiles with loud, angry little clicks.

I-N-S-O-L-E-N-T.

Orsino bristled. She always seemed to be able to see straight through into his head and pluck out any secrets he was hiding. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he enquired, trying his level best to keep his tone neutral. He _knew _exactly what she was implying and she knew he knew. That was the worst part of it. Meredith knew exactly what to press, what would get his blood boiling in a fit of rage. If he did not know any better, Orsino could have sworn on the maker's name that she provoked him on purpose just because she enjoyed seeing him mad. It was a possibility to consider for certain.

"You know very well what it means mage."

The mage, despite the best efforts of his psyche, could not stop himself from snarling back at her. There was no way he would let such a comment slide on by. "I am not hiding the location of any Apostates. If I knew of any, I would tell you Meredith. I would not want them to cause trouble or harm. To themselves or to the people of Kirkwall" he stated firmly. He had forgotten all about the game and focused purely on the woman opposite him.

Meredith's ocean blue flashed with something that he could not quite place, looking as if she enjoyed getting him work up into a frenzy. It was not hard to do either. The mage himself knew he had wicked temper but it had served him well in a world in where he was the most hated combination of all – an elf and a mage.

"I find that hard to believe mage."

"Hmm, yes because I am a mage so therefore I must be lying," the First Enchanter snapped back, his tone sharp and stinging. Maker be damned if she could not get him raging so easily. Oddly enough it was a different kind of rage. Orsino felt no flare from his magic – no threatening pulse or tinge of blue along his pale elven skin even as he got more and more worked up at her. It was as if a part of him did not view her as a threat, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Watch your tone Orsino."

"And what will you do Meredith? Hmm? Slap me in irons? Make me tranquil?" Orsino retorted. He could barely believe how quickly Meredith had morphed from semi-reasonable human being to ogre in less than twenty minutes. Actually he could, he just didn't want to.

Meredith's brow crinkled. "There's a thought. Yes, let us put another useless mage that I do not need on the chair of the First Enchanter."

"You have as much chance of that happening Meredith as flying in the air. No one else wanted this job."

"That explains how you managed to worm your way into the position then."

Orsino's rage boiled over. Her words stung. And stung hard. The mage snatched up the remainder of his scrabble tiles and slapped them down on the board. The rest of the pieces jumped and jumbled around as if trying to escape his fury. "Well here is my final word for you Meredith. B-I-T-C-H. Bitch. Maker, how appropriate a word for you."

All hell promptly broke loose.

Letting out a feral snarl, the blonde woman took the closest corner of the scrabble board and proceeded to flip the board right off the table. A hurricane of little white marble squares and paperwork went flying out in every direction.

"That's it! Get out Meredith! I've had enough of you!" Orsino shouted.

"Likewise mage!" Meredith roared back. Then in a stunning display of childish anger and fury, the blonde turned on her heel and marched right out of his office. She slammed the door with a resounding bang that shook the very rafters of his office and was certain to wake every mage and templar within the Gallows.

The First Enchanter slumped back onto his chair, heart racing beneath his chest. All his rage and anger seemed to have disappeared with her – as it usually always did. In the place of his anger was dull frustration and even a tinge of regret. Orsino gave himself a mental shake and cast an olive eyed glance around his ruined office. The aftermath of the destruction was considerably less than it had been previously. Meredith had broken cutlery and furniture in the past (admittedly he had done the same) He leaned over the side of his chair, picking up the pieces of parchment abandoned in Meredith's wake. Typical. The woman never did anything small. Even storming from his office. Orsino had to admit that she was rather good at it.

Meredith made it look good.

The old mage snorted at the very thought, wondering where on Thedas it had come from. He shuffled the pieces of paper together, reaching for his quill once more from amongst the scattered marble tiles.

It was just another night in the Gallows.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. Meredith and Orsino playing Scrabble. Get your head around that. Written for a Dragon Age Kink meme. The OP requested some OrsinoMeredith fic that was "basically, anything between them that counts as rivalmance ". Needless to say, I had quite a bit of fun here. Difficult but fun. I wanted this one to be kinda humorous since I'm going to continue with this series. I love Orsino and Meredith is an interesting characters. There is a lot to them that we didn't get to see. I too am of the opinion that there was something more going on between those two.**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. II: Harrowing

**Strange Relationship**

**A collection of Meredith and Orsino drabbles.**

* * *

><p>II. Harrowing<p>

Summary: A failed Harrowing leads to a rather intense exchange between the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter.

* * *

><p>Up.<p>

Down.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Meredith hated it when Orsino paced the Harrowing chambers. She just could not fathom why he did it, just that the elf did at each and every Harrowing. The simple action got on her nerves and irritated her beyond all logical reasoning. Watching the elf made her twitch under her armour nervously. He should have been used to Harrowings – after all, he had been present at so many since he had become First Enchanter. Never the less, the mage insisted upon pacing up and down in front of her, his black robes swirling about in an all too dramatic fashion. Meredith sat watching, arms folded carefully across her chest. She wanted to grab him and shove his scrawny elven backside onto the bench next to her just so she could get a moments peace before the Harrowing took place. Each one made her feel a year older.

But she held herself back, opting to curling her gauntleted fingers against her biceps. "Is there any particular reason you feel it necessary to wear holes through the floor?" Meredith fired at the Orsino, forgetting all pretences of good manners.

Apparently, Orsino had forgotten his as well for he promptly threw her a positively _filthy _look. For some reason, it never failed to please the Knight Commander when he cast such glances in her direction. The First Enchanter gave the distinct impression that he was a calm and composed individual who wouldn't dream of raising his voice to anyone but when he was ruffled in just the right away, he could snarl and snap with the best of them. And Meredith loved nothing more than to ruffle up his feather. "One of my people are about to be thrown to the wolves of the fade. Forgive me if I'm a touch stressed out about the matter Meredith," he snapped.

Typical response. Meredith frowned, mouth set into a hard line. The elf really did have a flare for the dramatics. "You know this must be done Orsino."

"Must it?" he replied, with an all too rebellious gleam in his eye that Meredith could not decide if she liked or hated.

"Yes and you would do well to remember that," she stated firmly, looking out to the center of the Harrowing Chamber. Senior templars assisted in the preparation of the impending Harrowing. Meredith watched them pour vitals of Lyrium into what she always thought looked like a bird bath. A minted tang hung in the air, reminding the female just why she was addicted to the magical liquid. It was a sapphire blue and always tasted better straight from the bottle.

The chair next to her groaned as Orsino slumped down next to her, looking particularly old and grey and faded next to her. "Did you send the templars to get him?" asked the mage, running a hand over what was left of his hair. Meredith always considered his premature balding to be a dire shame. Once upon a time the First Enchanter had glorious full hair but the stressed of his job seemed to have pulled most of it out. What remained, however, gleamed like polished steel and was always slicked back in a neat fashion.

"Yes. He should arrive soon."

The mage looked at her, his expression grave. "Good. Best get this dreadful affair over and done with so we can all get some rest. I have had too many late evenings."

Meredith felt herself smirk. "Were you kept up playing Scrabble again?"

An eyebrow hiked up Orsino's forehead and the mage set aside his serious expression for a moment. "Yes, but I cannot flip the board in a tantrum quite as well as you can Meredith," he replied, his tone arched and teasing. Olive green eyes flashed with mirth and the blonde suddenly felt blood rise upon her cheeks; dusting her skin a rosy pink. Meredith had tried desperately hard to forget that particular incident where the First Enchanter had driven her into a rage and succeeded in making her look like a complete and utter fool. She locked her jaw shut with a click to prevent herself from verbally taking a swipe at him. She would not dignify his comment with a response. Meredith simply narrowed her eyes at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms was she impressed.

He was so good at getting under her skin.

The rattling of armour jingling stole Meredith's attention away from the elven mage. She looked up to the large double doors to see two of her senior Templars walk with the young mage apprentice sandwiched between them, the latter staring up at the Harrowing chamber with a wide eyed wonder that Meredith found oddly endearing. The human boy was small, scruffy with his robes hastily pulled on. He could not have been any older than seventeen. Meredith looked down and raised an eyebrow. His boots were unlaced, the cord snakes flaying about wildly at his feet. Meredith was surprised he had not tripped over his own feet.

She stood up from the bench and approached the pair of templars, followed closely the First Enchanter. The boy bowed his head at her in respect, his gaze barely lingering on the blonde for a second. Meredith could hardly blame him. Surely it was not often that he was dragged from bed in the middle of the night and brought before the heads of the Gallows.

The child looked to Orsino. A sheen of sweat dusted his forehead, a sure sign of his nervousness. "First Enchanter? What's going on?" the boy asked, his accent distinctively Ferelden.

Orsino looked upon him with a reserved fondness that he saved for each and every one of his apprentices. "It is time for your Harrowing child," Orsino said gently, the fatherly gleam of warmth all too obvious in his olive green orbs.

Meredith almost snorted at the fiasco of affection. Affection was like gold sovereigns a bank, a novelty in the Gallows.

"My Harrowing? Do you think I am ready?"

"Yes child," the First Enchanter replied.

"What must I do?" the apprentice asked. Meredith surveyed him closely, her eyes calculating. The Knight Commander never missed a trick and when she studied his face, she was surprised to see that there was not one ounce of fear upon his face, only a quiet determination.

"You know of the demons in the fade yes? They are drawn to you and seek to use you as a gateway into this world. The Harrowing is a ritual that sends you into the fade where you will face a demon, armed with only your will. You must resist it and defeat it. " Orsino recited, his words careful and guarded.

The boy cast a quick glance in the direction of the lyrium pedestal. "Is that why the Harrowing is a secret?"

Orsino placed his hands upon the shoulders of the apprentice. Meredith could see the First Enchanter's hands trembling. "Yes. Every mage must go through this trail. As I succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and believe only in your own will. Trust nothing in the Fade."

"What happens if...what happens if I don't defeat the demon?"

The First Enchanter looked to Meredith, looked to her to say what he could not.

The blonde stepped up to the plate as she always had done. "If you fail or the demon possesses you mage, we will perform our sacred duties. You will die," Meredith stated, levelling her cold eyed stare upon him. She refused to sugar coat the truth for the young apprentice as Orsino might have done in a moment of weakness. She told herself firmly that this was the way of the Gallows.

The boy nodded, that quiet determination still upon his face. Meredith was surprised to see it had no faded in the slightest. If anything, it increased in intensity. He instilled confidence in the Knight Commander. Perhaps she would not have to take his head off after all. "I can do this. I'm ready."

Orsino removed his hands from the boys shoulders and gestured forwards to the lyrium pedestal. The mounted bowl shimmered a soft cobalt blue in the dim lighting of the Harrowing Chamber. It bathed the center of the room in a gentle teal light that looked all too inviting. Tendrils of icy coloured mist seeped out with an otherworldly glow.

So assuming.

So dangerous.

So addicting.

A shudder crawled down Meredith's back and she shivered, despite her heavy armour. The shameful knowledge that she was addicted to the magical liquid was branded brightly in her mind. She promptly shelved her shame as the apprentice approached the pedestal. Her templars moved and positioned themselves around the outside of the circle like an indomitable steel wall. The boy cast a glance back at the First Enchanter, resolve in his eyes. Beside Meredith, Orsino nodded in support, trying to keep his face a picture of encouragement. Meredith saw the First Enchanter hands ball up into fists.

Before anything more could be said, the young mage plunged his hand into the pool of liquid lyrium. Blinding white light exploded from the center of the chamber almost instantly. She brought an armoured arm up over her eyes to prevent the light from spearing her vision. When the light subsided, the Knight Commander was met with the sight of the mage apprentice curled up on his side. His paper white hands twitched against the marble. She took comfort in the fact that he was alive.

So far, so good.

Orsino looked to her and gave a small nod. It was her show now. Meredith straightened up and made a swift gesture to a nearby templar with a gauntlet clad hand. Kirkwall templars were well trained. They knew what to do. The man approached the mage and withdrew his long sword carefully. He settled it near the throat of the mage, the steel gleaming in the light like a dragon fang. There he would wait until either the apprentice passed the Harrowing or...if the worst came to pass. One swipe would end it all.

"Now we wait," Orsino said.

Meredith nodded. Those first fifteen minutes of a Harrowing were truly agonizing. As she was an impatient woman, Meredith hated waiting. For her, it was worse than the Harrowing itself. "How confident are you that he will pass First Enchanter?" she asked.

The elven mage's brow crinkled. "Fairly confident. He was a good boy, very determined and gentle. He took to the healing arts very quickly. I think he has a very strong chance at passing through okay."

Meredith looked out at unconscious, fade bound mage. "Let us pray that you are right First Enchanter."

But neither party could have predicted how horribly wrong the situation went so horribly quickly.

The apprentice stirred suddenly, his body twisting in an angle that did not seem humanly possible. Before even the seasoned Knight Commander could react, an overpowering shockwave threw seven templars and one first enchanter right off their feet. Meredith and Orsino were slammed into the wall with a meaty crunch. She felt herself bounce off and drop like a rock onto a rather bewildered First Enchanter. He let out a grunt of pain and gave her a feeble shove. The blonde rolled from upon the elven mage and looked up through tangled blonde locks, her head reeling from the collision of the impact.

The sight iced Meredith's blood.

Ocean blue eyes focused on mage, her mind racing to catch up with what had just happened. There was no way that he could have been possessed so quickly but apparently, he had. The Demonic magic flooded from every pore of the young apprentice. The former mage let out a roar that left her insides feeling as if they had been coated in Crow poison. The possessed mage acted quickly and threw a fireball up into the air. It smashed into the roof of the Harrowing chamber and black fire rained down upon the templars. What few templars that were still standing after the shockwave scattered to avoid the flames.

The Knight Commander pushed herself onto her booted feet and unsheathed the long sword at her hip. The determined boy had ceased to be a mage and had become a vessel for demons. A gauntleted hand clenched around the hilt of the blade. Her pulse roared in her ears, the blood swirling around her head. She felt the lyrium weaved through the steel blade hum in response to the magical presence of the possessed mage. The demon let another shockwave and set the other templars sailing sky high. Meredith winched as her men hit the stone floor with painful smacks, the sound of metal crumpling and bones breaking was audible over the demonic hissing.

Meredith sprung into action as only a Knight Commander could.

Channelling her energy into the blade, the blonde lunged forward into the fray. The possessed mage rounded onto her and let out a scream that would have frozen any lesser warrior in their tracks. He snarled at her, all the youth and quiet determination completely. In its place was a look of rage, loathing and demonic anger. Meredith ground to a halt, her boots sliding across the marble floor. She pulled her arm back and flung a holy Smite at the possessed mage, just enough to stun it briefly. It stumbled back a few paces; skin bubbling and blistering as the holy magic burned through robes and fabric. The demon roared in pain and threw a wave of intense black fire directly at the Knight Commander. She raised an arm to cover her face and braced for impact.

However, the searing pain never came at all. Instead, Meredith heard a long hiss that sounded like water rapidly evaporating. The blonde removed her arm and was stunned to see a shimmering blue barrier up in front of her, protecting her from the fire. The black flames feverishly crashed against the shields. The barrier fizzled and crackled but held until the black fire had completely disappeared. Meredith's eyes widened. Such strong magic that could only have come from one other person.

The First Enchanter was at her side, his staff out at the ready. He looked to her, eyes alive with a mixture of determination and fear. He knew what had to be done.

"I'll distract it. Take it down as soon as you have a chance," Orsino hissed before he flung a small ice spell in the direction of the possessed apprentice. The demon roared at the First Enchanter as if it were angry at him for disturbing his fun. The mage sprung from beside Meredith, drawing the demon away with hard, pinpointed spikes of ice. The First Enchanter circled around in a swirl of black robes, flinging out minor ice bolts and stone fists. The elven mage was barely using half of his strength. He looked only to distract the demon and to give Meredith the opening that she needed. The blonde watched in a numb stupor as the demon look a swipe at the mage. Orsino danced – there was just no other word to describe it – from the grasp of the demon. Threads of simmering burst from the elf's fingertips, wrapping themselves around the arm of the demon to hold it in place. The possessed mage snarled and snapped but Orsino held tight. Out of his staff hand, more threads sprung from his hands like silver webs of steel to trap the demon.

Meredith clenched her teeth together and tightened her grip around the hilt of the blade.

Now or Never

The Knight Commander charged the demon, her target. The female moved so quickly that she thought for a moment that Orsino had enchanted her feet with wings. Channelling every ounce of her strength, Meredith brought her blade against square against the neck of the possessed boy. The blade sunk home but surprisingly enough, did not sever the head from the body. A screech deafened the occupants of the Harrowing chamber. It was so loud that she felt as if it would split her head open.

Meredith wretched her blade back. "Release him! Now!"

Orsino complied in a heartbeat. The chain-like threads flew free from the demon. It rounded onto Meredith but the Knight Commander was ready. The possessed mage howled at her, large violet orbs like fire. In those eyes, Meredith saw a rage so pure and unadulterated that it reminded her just why she could not fail – why she could not let it win.

She raised an arm and drove the sword straight into the chest of the demon.

_Crack._

The sound of bone shattering was unmistakeable.

For several long seconds, Meredith stood utterly still. Her armoured hand clenched around the sword hilt that was buried into the chest of a mage apprentice. Blood soaked right through the material of his robes, turning bright blue fabric to a sickly purple.

The boy coughed, splattering Meredith's gleaming silver armour with thick globules. He then smiled almost apologetically at the Knight Commander, his young face rapidly losing colour as his life blood ebbed away. "I'm sorry...I thought I could..." he croaked, mouth curling into a very tiny smile. His apology sent unwilling shivers down Meredith's spine. The mage looked so gentle, so harmless. So much like Amelia that it frightened her. He was far from the demon that had set the entire Harrowing Chamber up in chaos. The bright violet that had possessed eyes faded completely, leaving behind empty shells that had once been so full of youth and life.

Meredith moved to remove the blade from his chest and for a moment, could not gather the strength to pull it free. Her vision blurred, the sweat pearling on her forehead. Her blonde stuck to her face uncomfortably and every fibre of her body ached beneath her armour.

Summoning up the last of her strength, the Knight Commander eased the sword out as steadily as she could manage. Bone scrapped against steel and the boy gurgled in pain. Meredith clenched her teeth together. Her fingers trembled and she mentally cursed herself for such weakness. She had preformed such acts before in the past. As Knight Commander, it was her sacred duty. It was unavoidable. The blade gleamed in the candle light, slick and slippery from blood. It positively _dripped_ to the floor in thick strands of dark red. Without Meredith's sword in his chest, the boy collapsed to the marble floor in a crumpled heap.

And just like that, he was gone.

"Tend to the survivors," Meredith barked the remaining men. It was a struggle to keep her voice steady.

The First Enchanter was at her side in a heartbeat, his olive green eyes wide. "Is he?..." The mage trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence.

Meredith nodded. She felt the reel of exhaustion claim her and it took all her willpower to stop herself from collapsing to the ground.

Orsino crouched down next to the dead apprentice, his shoulders trembling. "Maker, he had so much potential."

"I am sorry mage," Meredith said simply. She did not know what else she could say. Nothing else seemed right.

The unintentional lack of emotion spurned the First Enchanter. His eyes flashed with an all too familiar emotion and he stood up abruptly. Grief had turned to fury. Meredith could see the utter rage in his eyes. "Are you? Are you really?" Orsino interrogated.

Meredith's eyes fared, as did her already straining temper.

"What you saying mage?"

"You do not care at all do you? He is just another mage to you. One less mage to worry about turning to blood magic."

Meredith clenched her jaw shut in anger. Unbidden, an image of Amelia surfaced in her mind. There was no word, no phrase that could describe the bubbling sensation that stung her skin and burned her mouth. Her frame trembled beneath her armour in suppressed rage. "Templars, take the survivors and this young boys body and give us the room."

A cold silence descended upon the Harrowing chamber.

The remaining templars looked at each other, almost completely unwilling to move. Even_ they_ seemed hesitant to leave the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter alone. Meredith could see them hesitating out of the corner of her eye and scowled deeply. She would not tolerate insubordination with her men, especially in front of the First Enchanter. The said mage however did not seem to be aware of it. He was preoccupied with glaring furiously at her, challenge written plainly across his face. The desire to rise to his challenge ate at her, like a termite might at wood.

"I will not ask again. Out. Now," she stated firmly, struggling to keep her voice form breaking in anger. The survivors said nothing else and complied with her orders. Meredith kept her eyes deadlocked on the First Enchanter even as one of the templars approached to take the boy of the mage. She saw Orsino's gaze flicker down once and his anger softened slightly as the templar tenderly picked up the bloodied, lifeless body of the apprentice. Meredith felt the all too twinge of regret envelope her chest tightly.

Only once every surviving templar had vacated the room did Meredith finally address the furious First Enchanter. His thin elven face was still a picture of anger. "You would dare accuse of not caring Orsino?" she snapped, struggling to control her own anger. He always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"Oh I would Meredith. I cannot imagine you have any idea how hard it is to watch a templar run through someone you cared about! No of course not, you have done it countless times I'm sure," he snarled, his eyes bright.

Again, Amelia reared in Meredith's head. The blonde still remembered her death so clearly, still replayed it over in her head. "What I have done mage is my duty. That boy could not resist possession and I am sorry but what is done is done."

The elven mage scoffed at her, which only angered the blonde woman more. "Would you say the same if it were one of your people?"

Her malignant scowl blackened. "I would mage, for I know what is demanded of me. Do you?"

Orsino continued to push and was successful. "You really a cold hearted bitch Meredith."

The Knight Commander's resistance snapped. Lifting one hand, Meredith drew her arm up and swung it as hard as she possibly could.

_Smack! _

Meredith slapped the Orsino right across the jaw. His head whipped to the side. She could clearly see the angry red slap mark upon his pale elven skin. Both bodies remained in the same composition for what seemed like hours, each unwilling or afraid to move. And then Orsino took the initiative and twisted his head around to face her.

Then he hit her straight back.

Even in her anger crazed mind Meredith had to admit that he had quite a right hook. She let out a feral snarl and lunged at the First Enchanter, knocking him clean to the floor. They hit the blood soaked ground together for the second time that night, the blonde straddling him. She hated him for being so small beneath her. It made it so easy to smack the elf across his smug face again and again until he was begging for mercy. Her steel clad hands were fisted in his robes; fingers clenching against the black fabric. Angry sea blue hues stared into furious olive green orbs and for a moment, she hated him more than she ever had before. She had no idea what she wanted to do and it was entirely _his_ fault.

Then as if to solve her personal dilemma, Orsino acted on her behalf. He completely surprised her when he reached up and slanted his mouth across hers in a hard, angry kiss. It was almost as if he was arguing with her in a new way because nothing else seemed to have worked. What was even more surprising to the Knight Commander that instead of pushing him off, Meredith found herself kissing him back just furiously, biting his lower lip until she tasted blood. Nothing could have tasted sweeter. Her fingers dug into his robes so tightly that she was surprised that it did not rip. There was no love or tenderness in the exchange, only intoxicating heat, hate and rage.

It took a few moments for the Knight Commander to remember who she was – more importantly with she was doing. Reining back what was left of her sanity, Meredith shoved the elven mage off and scrabbled up from him in a rather ungraceful manner. She could not bear to look back at the mage on the floor. Her own weakness burned in her throat. She left him on the ground feeling cold despite her heavy armour. She crossed the room briefly and when she reached the double doors of the Harrowing chamber, she chanced a glance backwards. The First Enchanter had struggled up into a sitting position, his hair ruffled and his chest heaving. She could see his lip beginning to swell from where she had gnawed.

"That never happened," she stated over her shoulders, her eyes hard.

The elven mage nodded, reaching up to wipe his mouth. "I agree."

Satisfied with his response, Meredith pulled open one of the heavy oak doors and forced herself through with every intention of retreating to the safety of her office, to get away from every memory and feelings that Orsino had stirred up. Memories that she had tried so hard to forget. Outside in the cold Gallows corridors, Meredith stopped and ran a palm over her face, inwardly groaning at everything that had transpired.

She really did hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>This one I really struggled with, mostly because it was done mostly from Meredith's perspective, before she goes crazycakes. It's set somewhere in Act I. Hope this hasn't been too much of a disappointment. I never really play as a mage in both Origins or DA 2 (I'm a tanking bitch) so my knowledge on the Harrowing is a little sketchy. Wanted to put in some sexiness between Meredith and Orsino so why not when they are having a Ding dong row.<strong>

**Really should have been revising rather than writing this but it just refused to go away. Got finals coming up so you won't hear from me for a while. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews for the previous chapter and thank you again for reading!**


	3. III: Fever

**Strange Relationship**

**A collection of Meredith and Orsino drabbles.**

III. Fever

Summary: Grand Cleric Elthina entrusts a sick Meredith to Orsino's care

* * *

><p>Orsino wondered what on Thedas he had done to warrant being summoned to see the Grand Cleric.<p>

He had been minding his own business in his office really, eating lunch and dreaming of his upcoming holiday (if four days of uninterrupted reading could be counted as a holiday) when a nervous young apprentice arrived at the door and said that the Grand Cleric required to see him at his earliest convenience.

Orsino knew what that really meant.

It meant that he was to drop everything and scurry over to Hightown as fast as his elven legs could carry him.

And so it was that the First Enchanter found himself hurrying up the steps of the Chantry, eating his pastry with hasty bites. Despite being a mage, Orsino could admire the Chantry for all its architectural wonder. Gold statues gleamed in the early afternoon light, white marble still pristine white despite its age. It was tall, grand and utterly magnificent in all its glory; a true homage to the Maker.

Orsino polished off his lunch, adjusted his robes carefully then pushed one of the heavy doors open with a grunt. The Chantry surprisingly empty. He walked up the center of the building, his footsteps light and careful. The First Enchanter liked the inside of the Chantry just as much as the outside. Inside stood beautiful gold statues, vibrant red fabrics stitched with gold tassels and threads, polished wooden pews and candles flickering gently. Sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows. It was always warm – always peaceful, a remedy for heavy hearts and minds. Orsino breathed in the scent of burning incense sticks and felt some of his coiled up stress diminish.

"Ah, there you are First Enchanter," remarked a soft feminine voice behind him.

The elven mage turned around and found Grand Cleric Elthina descending a ruby carpeted staircase, looking the very picture of grace, aged wisdom and serenity. She gave him a gentle smile, her large grey eyes filled with warmth. He had a great amount of respect for the human on the count that she was rational and gentle with always a kind word for anyone – even a mage.

And the fact that she was the only person in the city that could make Meredith pull her horns in.

Orsino gave a respectful bow as the woman approached. "Your Grace, you wanted to see me?"

Elthina nodded. "Yes Orsino, there is something that I must ask you. I require your assistance. Please, let us discuss it further in my office," the woman gestured to a door off to the side of the main chamber, no doubt her office. The First Enchanter followed the female through to the Grand Clerics personal study. It was a modest sized room and much nicer than his own office. A large, polished wooden desk sat in the center of the room. A collection of paper, quills and other various little knick knacks had been arranged upon the smooth gleaming surface. Several bookcases lined the room, each filled to capacity with thick leather bound tomes. A friendly pot plant hung down in a macramé sling, the flowers blooming away happily.

Elthina went to her desk and sat behind it, motioning for Orsino to sit in the chair opposite. He complied and sunk into the padded chair, all the while wondering what on Thedas was going on. The elven mage watched as the Grand Cleric reached for a little, dark blue teapot that he had not noticed on her desk. In fact, in addition to the teapot were two matching teacups, teaspoons, a bowl of sugar cubes and a small jug of milk.

"Tea Orsino?" Elthina asked with a smile.

Orsino felt any inkling of resistance crumble. She knew him too well. "Please."

The woman reached for the teapot and poured out a cup. Somehow, Elthina could make even the act of pouring tea graceful. The mage added sugar and milk, stirring his cup thoughtfully.

"As I said, I require your help with a rather difficult matter."

Orsino took a sip of the tea. What might have been a fine and delicious cup only tasted of suspicion. "Give voice to thoughts and see it done Your Grace," the mage replied, masking his uncertainly behind a veil of politeness. It was not often that the Grand Cleric entrusted him with tasks. In fact, he was only summoned to see the Grand Cleric after mouthing off to Meredith one too many times – like a naughty school boy summoned into the office of the head mistress. The thought brought a smile to his lips.

"Thank you Orsino. This matter regards the Knight Commander."

The smile faded and Orsino's mouth tightened at the mention of Meredith's title. "Knight Commander Meredith has not graced me with her presence in three days. Apparently I am not important enough anymore," the mage replied. He knew he should have swallowed sarcasm but it flowed as easily from his tongue as saliva. For once he did not care.

Elthina's smile faded slightly and she gave a tired sigh. "As the First Enchanter, you occupy her thoughts more than she cares to admit," the old woman remarked.

Orsino fell silent. He had no expected such a response. Unbidden, an image of the blonde female straddling his hips with bared teeth and wild hair surfaced in his mind. It was an image that seemed to be occupying his thoughts more than he would have liked to admit. A jolt to his belly told the First Enchanter that the image was not entirely unpleasant. Horrified, Orsino gave himself a mental shake. It would just not too for him to have such thoughts about Meredith of all people, the woman who belittled him on a daily basis. The mage focused his attention onto the Grand Cleric, chasing the unwelcomed and highly intrusive image back to the depths of his subconscious where he would deal with it in a more appropriate time.

The Maker truly did have a sense of humour.

"I am sure she thinks of me with nothing but contempt and loathing Grand Cleric," Orsino replied, taking a sip of his tea.

Elthina looked at him with a sadness that could not have made him feel anything other than guilty. "Despite what you may think Orsino, she respects you."

An eyebrow hiked up his forehead. "I highly doubt that Grand Cleric."

"Orsino."

The mage felt the warning in her tone and reined back his rebellious tongue before it landed him in more trouble."Forgive me Your Grace. I have been feeling rather stressed as of late. What is this task you speak of?" asked the elven mage, eager to move the conversation forward.

"Yes of course. You are aware of course that Meredith has been absent of her duties correct?" The old cleric paused, apparently choosing her words with extreme care. Orsino waited patiently, his breath held. He had not seen the Knight Commander in some time, which was peculiar for Orsino was certain that shouting at him was Meredith's favourite hobby. Perhaps Meredith had quit at last? Stormed out of Kirkwall, flipping off the city with a rude gesture? He was not sure what to think of that. Meredith had been part of the tower for years – so much so that he could not imagine that Gallows without her stalking through the corridors, barking orders at mages and templars alike.

He brushed the wistful thinking aside. "I have noticed her absence. Where is she Your Grace?"

"Meredith is rather ill at the moment Orsino. One of the Lyrium shipments was contaminated," Elthina explained.

The First Enchanter could not believe his elven ears. Crystal and Ice Meredith sick? For the second time that day, Elthina had stunned Orsino into silence He almost did not think it was possible. The Knight Commander was the type of woman who never seemed to get sick. She never seemed human enough. His mind churned over the new information. It seemed plausible.

"Unusual but not life threatening Grand Cleric. I know of many templars who ingest too much Lyrium. The effects only become apparent later on in life."

"The Knight Commander has Lyrium Fever. Do you know much about it?"

Orsino stilled for a moment, as motionless as a gargoyle. When he found his tongue eventually, the First Enchanter chose his words carefully. "I know a little of Lyrium Fever from books and account from templars. The illness stems from corrupted Lyrium that has not been refined properly and has become contaminated. It corrupts dreams and accelerates the heart. Essentially it seems to scare people to death in the form of their nightmares. If not treated properly, it is life threatening," the mage concluded.

The Grand Cleric nodded. "You are correct of course. I am no expert in such matters but I have been told that she much be under constant supervision. While she has this sickness, it is important that she does not ingest anymore Lyrium and I would like you to assist me with that."

"Would a templar not be better suited to this task? Meredith and I do see eye to eyes these days. Or any day for that matter," replied the elven mage.

"Perhaps a templar would but I would prefer you First Enchanter. The Knight Commander could easily order another templar to give her Lyrium. I trust you Orsino and I would rather commit Meredith to your care than to another. You are experienced in healing magic, even more so than the Gallows healer."

"Grand Cleric I...I do not feel I would be best suited to such a task."

Elthina leaned forward on her desk, her grey eyes large and "Orsino. I do not want to trust anyone else to this task. You would be doing the Chantry a great service and both I and Meredith would be in your debt."

The First Enchanter almost stopped breathing.

Meredith?

In his debt?

The idea had merit and sounded almost too good to be true. Orsino took another sip of the tea, stealing a moment to gather his thoughts.

What option did he really have?

"Very well Grand Cleric. I cannot guarantee that Meredith let me help her but I will endeavour do my best."

Elthina sat back in her chair, her expression a picture of peace and gratitude. He was not entirely accustomed to seeing it. "Thank you Orsino. I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear that. If it pleases you, return to the Gallows and find Meredith. See if there is anything that you can do to help her get better."

Orsino took the statement as a sign to leave and he stood up from her desk, drinking down the last gulp of tea from his cup. He never wasted tea. It was more of the few pleasures he allowed himself as First Enchanter and paid many silvers for good quality tea. The leaves that the Grand Cleric used in her tea were the best he had ever tasted and the mage was determined not to let it go to waste. He gave the grey haired woman a respectful bow. "I bid you farewell Your Grace. Maker watch over you."

"As you as well First Enchanter. Maker guide your path."

"Thank you." With that, Orsino turned and left the office of the Grand Cleric, exiting out into the brightly lit and colourful Chantry hall. The low chanting and the gentle flickering of the candlelight did nothing to quell his uneasiness at the situation. A young man he recognised as the exiled prince Sebastian of Starkhaven prayed near a golden statue of Andraste and for a second, Orsino was almost tempted to join him. He pushed the thought aside however and briskly crossed the Chantry hall and out the door before he went and threw himself at the feet of Andraste and wept.

Outside of the Chantry, sunlight broke through the pale grey snow clouds overhead. It was a cold day in Kirkwall. The air savaged any exposed skin and sharp shards of ice speared his lungs when he breathed in. Such was Kirkwall winters. His boots crunched across newly forced ice crystals as he moved through Hightown. He took in the sights and smells of the Hightown Market district. Orsino did love it so and would have gone to market more often had Meredith not had such a tight grip upon his finances. Vendors did not care he was a mage and bargained with him as they would anyone else. Coin was coin at the end of the day. Various Stalls had been set up in open street squares, the smell of meat sizzling and fresh herbs hung in the air above. Citizens chattered amongst themselves, selling and trading with one another. Guards patrolled the streets, keeping a watchful eye on the children that were roaming in little gangs. Fabrics of every colour and pattern imaginable were hawked from countless vendors. The mage passed stalls of golden trinkets, enchanted jewellery and gleaming and suddenly wished desperately that he had grabbed more coin before he left the Gallows.

Begrudgingly, he dragged himself away from an enchanted bracelet that had blue stones set between the golden links. The gleaming blue gems had drawn his attention because they were almost the exact same shade Meredith's eyes – a very strong ocean blue. A smile pulled at Orsino's lips as he turned away from a disappointed vendor. He remembered when Meredith used to attend market with him in their younger days and he almost laughed right then and there when he recalled a distant memory of the blonde haired woman ruffling up an Antivan vendor who she thought was trying to swindle her over a sword. In those days, Meredith would smile at him and push back locks of blonde hair when she was nervous.

Those days were long since gone.

It was not long before Orsino had made his way back to the Kirkwall city harbour where the Gallows sanctioned boats were docked. The First Enchanter was lucky enough to catch a ship just before it left for the Gallows. Handing over the coins for his passage, Orsino boarded the boat back to the Gallows. The boat was underway in a matter of moments, sailing through the grey water. The mage sat himself on a seat on the barge, wrapped up in a heavy winter cloak and rubbing his glove glad hands together in an effort to warm his frozen digits. He chewed over the situation, his elven mind racing. The mage looked longingly at the churning grey water beneath the boat and was half tempted to drown himself right then and there. The realisation of what he had just done sunk into his skull. What in the Maker's name had he just agreed to?

The man ran his hands through his hair, elbows resting on his knees. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a young woman being violently sick over the side. A dwarf was rubbing her back sympathetically, a white haired held her steady over the side and a dark skinned Riviani insisted that vomiting was good for the soul. The girl looked as bad as he felt and when the boat docked, she was the first off with her companions. It was only then did he recognise her as Hawke. It seemed she had enough sense to leave her sister behind when visiting the Gallows.

Putting the girl out of his mind, Orsino moved briskly through the Gallows, his steps light and quick upon the marble floor. Various mages bowed respectfully as he passed them, wishing him well or stopping to chat. It had come to a point in time where Orsino could not walk down the Gallows corridors without stopping to speak with someone at least once. Such was the job of the First Enchanter. For better or ill, everyone knew his name and needed to talk to him.

In the marbled corridors, the First Enchanter headed up the countless floors of the Gallows. By the time he reached the senior quarters for mages and templars alike, Orsino was panting heavily and had to hold the banister for support. It was a sure sign that his old age was fast approaching. He wiped his brow and carried on down the corridors, seeking out Meredith's quarters. It was not hard to find. As Knight Commander, Meredith had insisted that she be housed near him so he knew the way well.

It did not take Orsino long to find the quarters of the Knight Commander. Two young templars were stationed outside her door, arms crossed and looking distinctly surly. The First Enchanter could hardly blame them. Guarding the Knight Commander would not have been his first choice to spend an evening and when Orsino approached, they greeted him with an unusual amount of respect. "Ah First Enchanter. We are glad you are here."

Orsino fought hard not to raise an eyebrow. "I am sure you are." He nodded at the heavy door. Is the Knight Commander alone in there?"

"The healer just left First Enchanter. He left anything that you may need in and if you required anything else, you were to summon him at once," responded the second.

"Thank you. You are dismissed."

The two of templars looked at each other once but did not protest. Orsino did not expect them to. Without Meredith, some templars seemed more likely to obey him.

Once the echoes of their footsteps had safely faded away, Orsino pushed the door open to Meredith's quarters and slipped in quietly. The elven mage had been in her quarters a number of times in the past and it never seemed to change over the years. She had quite a bit of furniture including a four poster bed and another desk covered in notes, scrolls and piles of paper. Planters were placed in every corner; well kept and flowering waxy, green leaves. Two crossed swords mounted behind a Templar shield were braced upon the wall. The steel gleamed as if someone spent a great deal of time cleaning it. She had a good couple of book cases filled with countless rare volumes that probably cost more than the First Enchanter made in a year. He knew from personal experience that Meredith enjoyed reading. After all, she raided his own bookshelves enough looking for new material. Orsino would not have been surprised if she had read every book in the Gallows.

The mage turned his attention to the four poster bed. He approached the bed of the Knight Commander, his footsteps so silent and light that he would have put the greatest rogue to shame. There with her long blonde mussed and adorned in a thin red chemise was Meredith Stannard. The tense, stern expression was completely gone from her face. Instead it was replaced with a look of great pain and restlessness that made her look years younger. She was pale and trembled in her sleep, her fists clenching every so often. She did not look like the dominating predator that he had been accustomed to for decades. Orsino's gut clenched uncomfortably. For all that the Meredith put him through, she was still the Knight Commander and therefore important to the Gallows. He did not like seeing her in such a condition.

Orsino looked to the bedside table. A collection of brightly coloured bottles were arranged neatly the table, carefully labelled with the neat print of the old healer. The mage released a sigh and looked around the room. There was little he could do but keep watch over her and give her potions when required. Settling in for a long night, the First Enchanter wedged himself into one of Meredith's plush chairs along with a book from her shelf.

It was going to be a very, very long week.

Over the course of the next few days, Orsino could do nothing but watch at the Lyrium fever spread through Meredith's body. In her sleep she moaned and cried out, kicking the blankets into a tangled mess. She arched her back and gritted her teeth like a baby throwing a hysterical tantrum. It were as if she were fighting some powerful force in her dreams. The sweat streamed down every surface of her body, leaving her skin shimmering. She grew increasingly hot to the point that Orsino resorted to healing magic. He had funnelled his own energy directly into her body in efforts to bring her temperature down and calm her sleep but his magic seemed to have little effect on either. She shook and sweat and mumbled words that he did not understand, names he had not heard pass her lips before.

She screamed for Amelia the most.

Whoever that was.

Orsino was sure he was not certain to ever find out.

The worst came to past one night when a snow storm raged outside. Orsino was dozing in the chair when a gut wrenching cry awoke him from his light slumber. The Knight Commander shrieked out in her sleep so loudly that Orsino was sure she would alert the entire Gallows. It was the loudest and most terrifying scream that he had ever heard. The marrow in his bones froze. He could not recall how long the scream had lasted. It sounded like a child crying in despair, an old forgotten scream that must have been swallowed down years before.

The First Enchanter sprang from the chair and rushed to her side. "Knight Commander! Meredith! Wake up!"

Meredith thrashed against his grip, her limbs flailing out wildly. Summoning up every ounce of his strength, the mage pushed as much blue magic into her skin as he possibly could. Orsino felt the all too familiar surge of energy leave his body, like a gust of wind rushing past him. Immediately it weakened the First Enchanter more than he cared to admit but it seemed to help the blonde. Her thrashing decreased beneath his grasp and her breathing dropped back into a more natural rhythm. When he pulled away, Orsino was surprised to see Meredith's feverish eyes had opened. Red bloodshot tendrils clashed with the bright ocean blue hues of her eyes.

"O-Orsino," the blonde croaked, her voice like sandpaper. Orsino could not remember the last time she had ever called him by his first name. Clearly the Lyrium had a stronger hold than he had anticipated.

The First Enchanter grabbed a potion bottle from the side table and sat on the edge of the bed. Orsino unscrewed the cork from the top with one hand while propping up the Knight Commander up. His arm circled around her shoulders and he pulled her against him. Orsino was surprised at how light she was. Without the armour to archer her down, Meredith weighed very little. "Meredith, drink this. It will help."

Meredith mumbled something in her fever and tried to push him away. The elf hung tight, pressing the bottle to her mouth again.

"Drink."

The blonde groaned and her mouth tilted open. Orsino tipped the bottle downwards, his eyes trained upon the arch of her throat. Sure enough, her natural reflexes began to kick in and Meredith drunk down the potion slowly. Her throat jerked as the liquid slid down her throat. One of her trembling hands reached up and coiled around his at the bottle neck, tipping it back further. "That's it. Drink it all," Orsino murmured, his hooded eyes concentrating on the sensation of Meredith's fingers wrapped around his own. Her hands were softer than he imagined, the palms only slightly calloused from years of swordplay and training. He rested his head chin on her damp nest of blonde curls and breathed in that scent that was so utterly Meredith.

As she drained the bottle, Orsino held tightly her and allowed himself to forget all that she was and all that she had done to him. He looked at her wrist and found it surprisingly slender and shapely. Orsino thought back to the market and smiled despite himself.

The bracelet made of gold and blue would have fitted nicely around her wrist.

* * *

><p>Meredith awoke with a start and almost immediately regretted it. Ocean blue eyes blinked and she tried to swallow, only it was a mistake. Her tongue felt like a roll of old carpet. Her bones and muscles pulsed with pain. Worse still was the sensation of sweat on every single pore of her skin. It seemed to stick to her in a congealing mess. Despite the sweat, Meredith felt extraordinarily cold and found herself trembling beneath her blankets.<p>

"Ah, you're awake. That is encouraging," remarked an all too familiar voice.

The Knight Commander looked up sharply. Sitting (or rather lounging) with his feet up in an overstuffed armchair was the First Enchanter, looking right at home. Orsino glanced up from his book and it was only then did she notice he was wearing his half moon spectacles; the gold rimmed ones that she liked to call his "old man glasses". His gaze dropped ever so slightly and he gave her a lazy smile. It was only then did Meredith realise that she was wearing only a thin red chemise. Meredith felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Her hands found the blanket and she pulled it to her chest, scowling deeply at him for good measure.

Orsino retaliated with a scoff that was not terribly convincing. "Oh don't flatter yourself now Meredith," the elven mage remarked, his tone arched.

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing in my quarters Orsino? I do not remember giving you permission to be in here." she snarled, trying to ignore the sensation of sweat pooling on her skin.

He gave an insolent smirk. "I am here by the Grand Clerics orders Meredith."

Ocean blue eyes widened in shock. "I beg your pardon?"

"The Grand Cleric trusted me to look after though only the Maker knows why."

"This is a trick. I know it," she breathed, livid at the entire situation. Meredith angrily fisted the blankets. It was utterly degrading and the Knight Commander would be damned before she took such an insult lying down.

An eyebrow arched up Orsino's forehead. "It is just until you are better Meredith. Elthina wants you fully recovered before you return to work," he remarked, his tone smug and satisfied.

"You have influenced her in some way."

Orsino folded his arms, his forehead crinkled slightly as if he were contemplating something complex. "I did nothing. Be very careful where you fling those accusations Knight Commander."

Meredith opened her mouth to say something preferably snide but snapped her jaw shut, swallowing her words back down. The mage took her silence in his step and got up from the stuffed chair. Meredith watched his every movement like a bird of prey. He crossed the short distance to her bed and reached a thin necked potion bottle on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?" he asked, pouring the contents out into a silver goblet.

"I have been better", she replied, reaching up and wiping her damp forehead. The sweat was beginning to make her feel nauseous. She could not stop shaking either, which didn't help matters in the slightest. "What happened?"

"You contracted Lyrium Fever. You have been sleeping for nearly four or five days now. I was worried for you. I have never seen Lyrium fever quite as vicious as bad."

The Knight Commander frowned. The Gallows had never had a faulty shipment before. Chantry suppliers were vetted thoroughly. "Were any of my templars affected?"

"Minor Lyrium fever. Nothing that could not be cured by the healer. It seems as if you got the most contaminated batch."

"And what of the Lyrium?"

"The templars are chasing up the origins of that last shipment of Lyrium. We will find out where this contaminated source came from. My mages have destroyed the last batch and we are currently testing all the rest. Until then, you must remain here until you have completely recovered." He held out the silver cup to her, looking the very picture of innocence with his expressive elven eyes.

Something about him annoyed her and Meredith's temper reared its ugly head again. It was a struggle for the female not to reach out and slap the goblet from his hand. Instead, she took it with trembling hands. "And I am certain you are enjoying every minute of this." She took a sip of the cool liquid, keeping her eyes firmly set upon the mage. Meredith expected him to snarl back a scathing remark but he did not deliver. Instead, the mage simply raised an eyebrow. "I did not enjoy watching you writhe and cry in your sleep Meredith nor did I enjoy exhausting my energy supply trying to calm your rest," Orsino remarked calmly.

Meredith could not have been more astonished if the Maker himself had burst into the room, riding a High Dragon and juggling Dark Spawn. Surveying him carefully, the female clearly see his obvious fatigue. The elf looked pale as if he were sick too and had dark rings under his eyes as if he had not slept properly in quite some time. She was not entirely sure whether or not to be grateful or even more shocked. The latter seemed more likely.

She swallowed down the remainder of her potion then placed the goblet on the bedside table. "Why are you here anyway mage? Do you not have your own duties to attend to?"

"You are the Knight Commander. I felt obligated to help."

Meredith looked at him, her expression the same mild distaste that she wore when the elf became First Enchanter. "Is that so? You simply decided to help with no thought to reason or reward?"

"Must you always distrust me?"

"Always, and with good reason mage."

The mage gave her a smile. It was the kind that could civilise Chasind folk. "Oh so suspicious Meredith. It is a truly charming quality. Did it ever occur to you once that I am here simply because I want to be?"

"Nothing is ever that simple mage. You should know that."

The First Enchanter locked eyes with her and for a moment, his large olive orbs stole the breath from her lungs. "I do know, more so than others. But that is not the issue here Meredith. Stop trying to change the subject. Be a good girl and just heed me for a moment."

The female clenched her jaw shut. She mentally calculated at how quick she would have to move to punch him in the face before he put a barrier up. "Alright mage, I will entertain you just this once. What do you suggest I do then?"

"I suggest drinking plenty of fluids and get as much rest as possible. Clear broths would be ideal also." He paused for a moment and levelled his olive eyed stare upon her face. "And absolutely no Lyrium."

A sick man diets. Meredith snorted at the utter indignity of it all. "I don't suppose I am allowed outside of my quarters?"

The mage frowned and settled back into the overstuffed armchair. "No, you have been confined here until you recover. Anything that we will require will be delivered here." The mage reached for his leather volume. It looked almost too heavy for him. Meredith let out a disgruntled groan and flopped back onto the pillows, her mouth curled into a frown. "How long must I remain in here?" she asked, dreading the answer. The thought of a Knight Commander was confined to bed by the First Enchanter left Meredith scowling. If she had not been the one personally involved, she could have found the concept enormously comical.

"Until myself and the healer deems you healthy again."

"Which will not be anytime in the near future then. You will have me confined here for as long as possible," she fired back at him.

The First Enchanter threw her a positively wolfish smirk that he made no attempt to try and hide. "I must admit Meredith, having you confined to bed does have an allure. It opens up so _many_ possibilities." His tone was arched and dripping with innuendos that left Meredith's heart hammering. She felt all the blood in her body rush into her cheeks, painting them cherry red. "W-what are you implying mage?" Meredith inwardly winced the moment the words left her mouth. Orsino would jump on her weakness and use it against her. He had done it countless times in the past.

A chuckle escaped the First Enchanter. It was warm and friendly and relaxed her tense muscles more than she cared to admit. "You need to relax Meredith. I was merely jesting with you," he remarked merrily.

The blonde female snorted, seemingly unconvinced. "As if I could ever relax with you in the room."

Orsino gave her an expression of mock sadness. "It hurts me that you would say that but I know it is not true."

"If you must tell yourself that at night in order to sleep better than so be it," Meredith responded. She could not help but smile, if even for the sake of the moment. She promptly received one in return. Sometimes it seemed that the more words they exchanged, the more they grew mellow and passive towards one another. Of course, more often than not, the opposite occurred.

Meredith fingered her blonde curls and winced when she felt the lank locks beneath her fingertips. "I need a bath."

"I was not going to say anything."

Meredith threw him a filthy glare. "Then get out while I bathe."

He cracked another smile, eyes glimmering playfully. "After all I have done for you, you have the audacity to throw me out now? What an ungrateful woman."

The mage promptly received a pillow to the face from the Knight Commander.

"Out mage!"

"Temper temper Meredith. That simply will not do," the mage remarked but he stood up from his chair without further protest. Meredith watched as he sauntered to the heavy oak slab and paused at the threshold. Orsino looked back at her and threw a devious smirk in her direction. It was not a good sign. "Oh and Meredith. Red is a good colour for you."

"OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maker! I had to end that before it just carried on and on and on. This drabble was already 2000 words more than I wanted. I've been working on this since before my exams. I quite like this one. Its as fluffy as a OrsinoMeredith drabble could get. Sick Meredith being cared for by Orsino. Thank you all for le reading and for the wonderful reviews left for the last chapter. You guys are so awesome!**


End file.
